The invention relates to a contact assembly, in particular for a connector or the like, comprising a support of resilient conductive material, an insulation layer disposed on the support and at least one signal conductor disposed on the insulation layer, wherein the support functions as ground conductor and wherein each signal conductor includes signal contact pads.
Such a contact assembly is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,369. Contact assemblies of this type are used in systems in which digital signals are transmitted at high speed, i.e. a low rise time, so that the electrical performance of the contact as circuit element is of high importance. By using these contact assemblies the signal conductors with the support functioning as ground conductor form transmission lines so that the signal conductors can be designed with a predetermined impedance.
In the contact assembly according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,369 a hole plated with a conductive material is made in the insulation layer to obtain a connection of the support at the side of the signal conductors whereby the manufacturing of the contact assembly becomes more complicated and thus costly.